Lara Croft: Ancient Artifacts
by romancelover
Summary: summary in the story
1. Default Chapter

Lara Croft  
TOMB RAIDER  
  
By: romance_lover  
  
Type: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Summary: Lara comes home after destroying the triangle and discovers that she is being highly paid to go on another mission with Alex West. Her employers are Angelica Tompson and Austin Mc Gregorry, both American.  
  
~*~  
  
Narrator: After a high-packed adventure, Lady Croft decides to rest. Just then, a phone rings.  
  
Phone: RING RING  
  
Narrator: Lara looked sleepily at the phone, reached over, and picked it up.  
  
Lara: (sleepily) ...hello....  
  
Man: Hello, My name is Austin Mc Gregorry. Is this Lady Lara Croft?  
  
Lara: Who wants to know?  
  
Man: I will pay you one million dollars for an artifact that was placed Africa sometime ago. Will you go?  
  
Lara: Yes, I am Lady Lara Croft, and I do accept you offer.  
  
Mc Gregorry: One more thing, you will be working with a Mr. Alex West.  
  
Lara: Shit. OK, but how did you know I was a Tomb Raider.  
  
Mc Gregorry: I am-was a close friend of you father.  
  
Lara: OK, when do we leave?  
  
Mc Gregorry: You and Alex West will be leaving tommarow, first thing.  
  
Lara: Thank you, goodbye.  
  
Narrator: Lara slammed the phone down.  
  
Lara: Hilary, pack my bags. I'm going to Africa for a few months.  
  
Hilary: Gotcha.  
  
Narrator: Hilary went upstairs to pack Lara's usual clothes, tanktops, and shorts.  
  
Lara: Don't forget my pistols.  
  
~*~  
  
Alex: Good morning Lara. How are you?  
  
Lara: Why are you being so nice?  
  
Alex: Well, I dunno. Change??  
  
Lara: Well, everyone changes.  
  
Alex: Even you.  
  
Narrator: Lara was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles.  
  
Lara: This is the only time you'll be seeing me in a dress Mr. West.  
  
Alex: Why? Why are you wearing it then.  
  
Lara: Hily forgot the laundry. Only thing clean.  
  
Narrator Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
Alex: Really.  
  
Lara: I'm going to sleep.  
  
Alex: Nighty-night.  
  
Lara: Shut-up.  
  
~*~  
  
Man: Mr. Alex West and Miss Croft.  
  
Lara: Lady Croft.  
  
Narrator: Lara corrected him.  
  
Man: ANYWAYS, you'll be staying in Sabotag`e Hotel.  
  
Lara: Two rooms?  
  
Man: One room. That was all that was payed for.  
  
Lara: (to Alex) I get the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
  
This is my first Tomb Raider fic, so please be gentle. I would appreciate a review. Thanks for reading.  
  
-r_m 


	2. The Start

Lara Croft  
TOMB RAIDER  
  
By: romance_lover  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~*~  
  
Narrator: After breakfast the next morning, Alex woke up earlier than Lara and decided to start on his mission. Before he left, he put a note on the door. Finally, Lara woke up. She took a shower, got dressed and attached her pistols to her pants. She finally took a notice to the note on the door.  
  
Lara: (reading) Dear Lara, I have gone on to the African forest without you. Hurry up.  
  
-Alex West  
  
Damn, well, I'd better hurry up.  
  
Narrator: Lara hopped into a camoflouge jeep, and went on to the African Forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Lara: Now where is he??  
  
Lara: ALEX?!?  
  
Alex: YEA?  
  
Narrator: Lara ran to where Alex was and slapped him.   
  
Lara: Stupid! You could have gotten hurt. You have no weapons.  
  
Alex: I got this baby.  
  
Narrator: Alex held up his gun.  
  
Lara: That's my gun!! You stole my gun...just like my prayer wheels. THEIF!!  
  
Alex: Aren't we suppose to be working together?  
  
Lara: I don't work with theives.  
  
Alex: I was just borrowing it. I was gonna return it.  
  
Lara: Sure.  
  
Voice: Shut your traps, love birds.  
  
Lara: Hell no!!  
  
Alex: (blushing) Her, NO WAY!  
  
Voice: OK, did a man name Mc Greggory send you?  
  
Lara: Maybe, who wants to know.  
  
Voice: A friend.  
  
Lara: Tell us now.  
  
Narrator: Lara pulled out her pistols.  
  
Voice: Angelica Tompson, your employer.  
  
Narrator: Angelica had blonde hair, wore a red dress, and was overly dressed with make up.  
  
Lara: This is no where where you should be running around in a dress.  
  
Tompson: Shut up, Croft.  
  
Alex: You better treat her with respect.  
  
Tompson: Your a good man Alex. Come with me, don't settle for a bitch like her.  
  
Narrator: Lara pulled out a pistol and walked out to were Tompson was standing.  
  
Lara: Watch your mouth Angelica.  
  
Tompson: You talk so big but you know you really suck.  
  
Lara: Do you wanna bet on that. How about a fight?  
  
Tompson: You're on.  
  
Alex: (thinking) The only thing we need is mud and popcorn.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you enjoy the second part. Please review. 


End file.
